


Det er en af de dage

by fancymuffins_and_wannabecakes



Series: Random Writing [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: English translation in Chapter 2, a little sad, contains danish version, i guess, ordbræk i digtform, poem, what happens when I have had a crap day and my mind won't shut up when I try to sleep
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymuffins_and_wannabecakes/pseuds/fancymuffins_and_wannabecakes
Summary: The flow of this version might not be great but that is because it is a translation





	1. Original version

Det er en af de dage  
Hvor mit hoved er fuldt af vat  
og intet føles som værende godt nok

Det er en af de dage  
Hvor intet giver mening  
og alt er gråt

Det er en af de dage  
Hvor tiden bare forsvinder  
og alligevel ikke går hurtigt nok

Det er en af de mange dage  
Hvor min hjerne ikke kan hamle op  
men skal alligevel følge trop


	2. It is one of those days - Det er en af de dage translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow of this version might not be great but that is because it is a translation

It is one of those days  
Where my head is filled with cotton  
and nothing feels good enough

It is one of those days  
Where nothing makes sense  
and everything is grey

It is one of those days  
Where time just disappears  
and still doesn't run quick enough

It is one of those many days  
Where my brain can't keep up  
but still has to follow through


End file.
